communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:ForestFairy/Die Leitsätze von Fandom: Balance
Ann Watson ist die Leiterin der Personalabteilung bei Fandom powered by Wikia. Sie ist seit 2012 bei uns und hat bereits letzte Woche den ersten Blog-Beitrag in der Leitsatz-Serie geschrieben. Die Übersetzung kann man hier lesen. Ich fange mal so an. Ich liebe meinen Job. Ich mag ihn nicht nur, finde mich damit ab, oder habe Freude daran. An den meisten Tagen kann ich mit meinem ganzen Wesen sagen, dass ich meinen Job liebe. Jetzt kann ich mir schon vorstellen, was ihr denkt: Ich bin die Leiterin der Personalabteilung — wie kann ich einen Job lieben, in dem es nur darum geht, Leute in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen oder Leistungsbeurteilungen zu schreiben? Bei Fandom ist alles anders und ich bin eine andere Art von Personalabteilungsleiterin. Wieso? Weil wir bei Fandom Balance lieben. Balance ist mein Lieblings-Leitsatz Wenn ich einen Lieblings-Leitsatz wählen müsste, dann wäre es Balance. Als ich das erste Mal bei Fandom zur Tür hereingekommen bin – unser Talent VP Jon-Paul Ales-Barnicoat, der seit letzten Oktober bei uns ist, sagt das auch – habe ich Überwältigung festgestellt, dass diese Firma mehr als nur eine Webseite ist. Es war auch nicht nur eine Gruppe, die die Webseite betreibt, sondern mehrere unterschiedliche Gruppen mit verschiedenen Programmen und Direktiven, die Tausende von Communitys betreuen. Alle mit ihren eigenen Persönlichkeiten und Ansprüchen. Sogar die Leitsätze brauchen Balance In meinem Blog-Beitrag von letzter Woche habe ich euch von den Diskussionen erzählt, die wir hatten, als wir unsere Leitsätze bestimmt haben. Insbesondere die Debatte um Zusammenarbeit und Kooperation (Collaboration and Cooperation). Hast du dir die Worte schon mal genauer angeschaut und durchdacht? Ich schon! Was ist der Unterschied? Was passiert, wenn man eines davon mehr betont? Man muss die Balance finden und das war auch der Fall, nachdem wir uns endlich für die Worte entschieden hatten. Was passiert, wenn man zu viel Herz an den Tag legt? Oder blind vertraut? Zuviel Zusammenarbeit? Das alles kann zu Chaos führen, wenn man die Sachen nicht ausgleicht. Die Leitsätze auszugleichen ist ein Balanceakt. Nur, weil wir die Leitsätze aufgeschrieben haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass das Thema damit beendet ist. Aus dem Grund kommt Balance zuerst, wenn wir über unsere Leitsätze reden. Balance bringt die Perspektive, die wir brauchen, um die anderen Leitsätze zu leben. Persönliche Entwicklung Ich bin seit Langem von der Idee besessen, dass eine Firma nicht nur an der Entwicklung von besseren Angestellten, sondern allgemein besseren Menschen bemüht sein sollte. Wenn ein Mitarbeiter Fandom verlässt, sollten wir ihm Wissen und Erfahrung mit auf den Weg gegeben haben. Wir stellen Leute ein, die im Moment genau passen, aber bei uns sollte jeder die Chance haben, seinen Horizont zu erweitern. Mein Team und ich (meist Carla) entwickelt Programme, die Elfen nicht nur schneller Spielzeug erstellen lassen, sondern dafür sorgen, dass die Elfen auch jedes Jahr eine Grippeimpfung bekommen, finanzielle Bildung erhalten, Gutes für die Gemeinschaft tun, Reisen, neue Sprachen lernen, Zahnseide benutzen, gesundes Essen essen und in Wettbewerben überm großen Teich mitmachen, bei dem man tolle Preise gewinnen kann. Wenn wir bei Fandom Spielzeug herstellen würden, dann würde es keinen Sinn machen über bessere Menschen zu reden. Das alles wäre nicht möglich, wenn wir Balance nicht in der Fandom-Kultur hätten. Die Fandom Kultur Ich hatte schon mal erwähnt, dass ich die Kultur normalerweise hege und pflege. Manchmal ist das aber nicht ganz so einfach. Wir haben generell eine gute Balance von Arbeit und Freizeit. Normalerweise kreuzen wir zu vernünftigen Zeiten auf. In unserem San Francisco Office ist ein idealer Platz für Fachleute, die vielleicht in drei verschiedenen Start-ups in zwei Jahren angestellt waren - und wirklich gut sind in dem was sie tun, aber nicht die Möglichkeit hatten, ihre Fähigkeiten weiter auszubauen. Hier ist der ideale Platz für solche Mitarbeiter. Es kommt durchaus vor, dass Überstunden gemacht werden. Manchmal sogar am Freitag. Um über die Ziellinie zu kommen, kann es sein, dass man bei uns an seine Grenze stößt. Das ist aber kein Dauerzustand - und wir wollen nicht, dass unser Mitarbeiter vergisst, wie seine Kinder aussehen. Den Ausgleich zu finden ist definitiv wichtig und wird von uns aktiv unterstützt. Wenn es etwas gibt, mit dem wir bei dem Thema Balance ringen, dann ist es eine Konstante zu bleiben, während sich alles um uns weiter entwickelt. Wir stellen permanent neue Leute ein, weichen von der Norm ab und gehen Risiken ein. Wir arbeiten mehr, wenn es nötig ist, aber wir wissen, dass der lange Freitagabend keine schlechte Planung ist, oder von einem Manager aus einer Laune heraus angeordnet wird. Balancieren von Balance Wir haben uns über die verschiedenen Versionen dieses Beitrags unterhalten und es war schwer die Balance zu finden. Ich wollte euch von unserem Schrank erzählen, in dem wir die Knabbereien und die Süßigkeiten haben, aber es war auch wichtig zu erzählen, dass ich in einem Firmenmeeting behauptet habe, dass ich niemals ein Tool unterstützen kann, das unsere Mitarbeiter zu Überstunden motiviert. Ein anderes Thema wäre gewesen, die tollen Sound-Systeme zu erwähnen, die wir in allen Büros haben, oder dass wir manchmal spontan zu irgendwelchen Spotify-Klängen in Gesang ausbrechen. Dann ist mir eingefallen, dass wir Ruhezonen haben, in denen man ungestört arbeiten kann. Wir treffen schnelle aber gut durchdachte Entscheidungen. Wir versuchen Dinge schöner und nützlich zu machen und wollen immer das möglichst Beste. Entscheidungen sind oft schwer, aber wenn man sie erst gemacht hat, dann erkennt man, dass es sich gelohnt hat. Wie treffen wir Entscheidungen? Natürlich in dem wir Zusammenarbeiten. Darüber reden wir mit euch die nächsten Tage, wenn wir unsere Blog-Reihe mit den Leitsätzen fortsetzen. Den nächsten Blog-Beitrag schreiben Ted Gill, Chief Product & Innovation Officer und Andrzej Swędrzyński, Senior Vice President of Engineering. In der Zwischenzeit würden wir gerne von euch hören. Wie balanciert ihr Arbeit, Schule, Freizeit und Fandom? Wir hören eure Geschichten immer gerne! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag